What Now?
by cmlginger
Summary: Set after Awakening. Selene, Eve, and David search for Michael, but there is one other problem.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Set right after Underworld: Awakening.

"Come on," Selene said, " We really need to get out of here." Subject 2 nodded as did David. The trio moved to the back of the Antigen building and began to scale down the side. At some point, the girl slipped and almost fell but didn't thanks to her mother. They got to the ground and searched for a suitable vehicle to make their getaway in. They found an old, beat up Ford Explorer. Once again using her knife to start the car, Selene had a bad case of déjà vu. She quickly shook it off and nodded for Subject 2 and David to enter the vehicle, David taking the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Subject 2 asked Selene.

"I'm not sure, probably a motel far away from here."

"Well, we can always go back to my coven, she and you can stay in my room," David offered. The girl looked a little happier and more relaxed when she heard this. Seeing this, Selene couldn't refuse.

"Okay," Selene agreed. The girl couldn't have looked more safe. Just then David turned down a backroad.

"We should be there in no time," he said. Selene climbed from the passenger to the back seat with the girl, placing her arm around her.

"Do you like the name 'Eve'?" Selene asked out of the blue.

"Yes, it is a rather beautiful name," the girl said.

"Well would you like to have that name?" Selene asked.

"Yes, very much," Eve said, tightly hugging Selene, who still wasn't quite used to the whole mother thing. Still, Selene hugged her back, her face pressed in Eve's hair. Shortly later, they arrived at the coven. As David helped Eve out of the vehicle, Selene noticed the way her eyes lit up when David held her hand in his. When it was time to let go, Eve slowly slid her hand out of his, he didn't seem to notice. Selene simply smiled. She hopefully won't have to deal with any "trouble" for a while. David was a good man who knew how to keep from getting his head ripped off. David showed them to his room, and said goodnight before leaving them alone. After both showering, Selene and Eve laid down in the bed, facing each other.

"Do you think we will find my father soon?" Eve asked.

"I truly hope so," Selene said hopefully. Eve yawned.

"I love you, Mum," She said before drifting to sleep. Selene was extremely happy, more happy than she had ever been.

They had only been asleep for a few hours when they were awoken by Selene's cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN UNDERWORLD. LEN WISEMAN, GREG COX, ETC. DO.**

"Hello?" Selene said into her phone. "Spencer?"

"Selene? Sorry to call at such an hour, but I woke up and Angeline is gone! I don't know where she is, but I think she went to find Michael, he was really important to her."

"Well," Selene sounded worried, and Eve had no idea what was going on, "if she went looking for Michael, then we're bound to find her also at some point, seeing as we're also looking for him."

"Well, I hope you find her, I'm going to search the perimeter again," Spencer said worriedly, "Bye." Selene hung up the phone.

"Who's missing?" Eve asked, hoping it wasn't anyone she knew.

"Angeline, a lycan girl that Michael and I took care of for a while. Apparently she went looking for him as well. You two are around the same age, she's about sixteen or seventeen. Well it's a five year gap but it's close when you're immortals."

"Well we must go looking for her! She could lead us to dad!" Eve exclaimed. Selene almost chuckled at her excitement.

"Calm down…dear, Angeline can pretty much take care of herself now. And besides, you and I really need to rest." Eve didn't look pleased at this, but couldn't find the strength in her to object. Her mother was right, she needed to rest.

"Goodnight," Eve said. Selene waited for her to fall asleep before drifting off herself.

Selene awoke before Eve, so she decided to let her sleep. She got up and went to the main hall for breakfast. She greeted everyone, but didn't stay to chat because she was bringing Eve her breakfast also. When Selene got back into the room however, Eve was awake.

"I was wondering where you were," Eve said, a bit of worry in her voice.

"It's alright, I was just going to get us breakfast," Selene assured. She handed Eve her cup of blood and they sipped it in silence. But Selene had something she had to get off her chest.

"Er, Eve?" She asked.

"Yes?" Eve replied.

"Well, I know you're probably too young, but I have noticed something that needs to be addressed."

"Is it something I did?" Eve asked, wondering what she could have done.

"I've noticed that you have a crush on David. Is this true?" Selene asked. Eve turned a deep shade of red.

"Er, no, why would you ask?" Eve lied, knowing she would get caught.

"Oh come on, I was your age once," Selene said. _Yeah, about 588 years ago._ "I know you like David, and you can talk about it with me."

"Well, I really like him, but I don't know what to say…" Eve said.

"Well, I think David is a bit too old for you right now, maybe in a few years he will like you back," Selene said, "You can come to me for anything, so don't be afraid to ask. I know you might not like my opinion on some things, but it's in your best interest."

"Okay, thanks Mum," Eve hugged her mother.

"Now, let's get ready to look for Michael," Selene suggested, and Eve nodded. Selene went into the bathroom to change first. Then Eve went in. While she was getting dressed, Selene walked to where David was staying and started plans.

"So, plan is, our main goal is to search for Michael, but if you smell a lycan, look before you shoot because it could be Angeline," Selene said.

"Okay, got it," David said, "All the weapons are packed and in the car."

"Well, Eve should be ready by now, I'll go get her then we can leave," Selene said. She walked in and saw eve sitting on the bed.

"Ready to go?" Selene asked her.

"Yes, Mum," Eve replied. And they continued their search.

**A/N: Yes I know a little off track but I felt like writing more details before they leave.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on," Selene said, gesturing for Eve to follow, Eve looked as though she had something on her mind. They got in the car, Eve in the passenger side.

"Eve, there's something on your mind. What is it?"

"What do you mean?" Eve was trying to play it off.

"I can tell," Selene said, "now tell me what's going on, you have been acting rather strange lately."

"Well," Eve timidly said, "I just wanted to tell you that... I love you. I don't think I've ever told you that before, I've just been too scared." She looked to be on the verge of tears, as did Selene.

"Oh Eve, I love you too, and nothing will ever change that," Selene replied, tightly hugging her daughter. She began driving. They weren't driving for even thirty minutes when they hit a lycan with their car. However, this was an unusual lycan. It ran away into the woods rather than attacking them. They stood watching for a bit, then a bludgeoned girl emerged.

"Angeline!" Selene exclaimed, rushing to check on her. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Angeline replied, "Just really happy to see a friendly face, I've been fighting other lycans and a few vampires ever since I've been out here. I-I just thought that there was something more out there, so I decided to leave. I guess I was wrong. Who is that?" She asked, gesturing towards Eve.

"Oh... this is Eve, my uh, daughter."


End file.
